bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Farrah Fowler/Gallery - Penny's Posse
Penny's Posse 5529f4feb2b51e8262e.jpg|Bernadette asking Amy to be her maid of honor. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and Bernadette have a drink as Penny tends the bar. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette 2.jpg|Amy with Penny and Bernadette. S6EP05 - the girls together.jpg|Penny's Posse. Ghj15.jpg|The posse at Leonard's apartment. rv12.png|Explaining their renewal vows. TCE-15.jpg|Talking to Bernadette who is on bed rest. Amy and the girls' bonding moment.jpg|Amy, Penny, Bernadette share some girls' bonding moments. Ghj11.gif|Showing her the bridesmaid's dresses no used by her dead cousins. Nose.jpg|Penny is accidently clobbered by Amy after Bernadette ducks. Nose2.jpg|Amy socks her Bestie with her purse. Pn22.png|Congratulations! What_Suprises.jpg|What surprise? 10.22 TCR-19.jpg|Girls' night out. Fenc16.png|Helping Stuart. Pn16.png|Posse hanging out on the porch. Batch6.jpg|Penny talking to her father that she got married. Batch5.jpg|Penny hoping that she didn't disappoint her father. BAtch2.jpg|Amy admiring her newly pierced ears. Batch1.jpg|Amy brought penis shaped cookies. Corr13.png|Penny grabs the phone from Amy. BD5.jpg|I can't believe it. S6EP05 - Penny threatening the girls.jpg|Penny tells her friends not to let Leonard know that they helped her. Amy and the girls donating Penny's clothes.jpg|Amy and Bernadette help Penny carry the clothes that she wants to donate, as part of her mission to show altruism. Pn53.png|♪ ♪ Ooh, baby, baby ♪ ♪ Baby, baby ♪ ♪ The girls discussing about howard.jpg|Amy and Penny listen to Bernadette's complaint on why Howard should not go up to space. The girls in Penny's apartment.png|Amy and Penny help Bernadette with her wedding invitations. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy 2.jpg|Excited Amy performs her maid-of-honor duty by recording the girls' wedding preparation. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy.jpg|Amy watches the clip from Howard's Bachelor Party with Penny and Bernadette. The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny, Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and the girls at Bernadette's place. The stag convergence penny and amy 3.jpg|Amy talks as Penny and Bernadette listen. amy found free bridesmaid dresses.jpg|Amy shows the girls free bridesmaid dresses, courtesy of her cousin Irene who died tragically shortly before her wedding. The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition - 1.jpg|Penny telling the girls how Amy doesn't have a boyfriend, but she goes have a Sheldon. amy 2.jpg|Amy with Penny and Bernadette. Pn42.png|Hot tub time. Fenc23.png|Returning from helping Stuart. NG4.jpg|Amy: Hi Boys! Focus1.jpg|Nerdy hangovers. tt65.png|Talking with the gang. Pennys_Posse_headed_out.jpg|Taking Amy to a birthday dinner. Buzz.jpeg|Ready to party. Gilb13.jpg|What did I do? 908 (5).jpg|Amy showing off her new dress. 908 (4).jpg|Amy is now dating. Gilb12.jpg|Bernadette is embarrassed by her beauty pageant past. 105987 WB 1472b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg|Bernadette used to be in beauty pageants?? NG3.jpg|The ladies dare to venture into the comic book store themselves. Comic9.png|You can lift his hammer in space. VIN5.png|Raj's chicken nuggets. Fer10.jpg|Wine tasting. Fer11.jpg|Are you two married? Fer7.jpg|Don't ask Claire too many questions. gt53.png|Hospital waiting room. Fer1.jpg|Dinner together. Nov23.jpg|Penny's Posse. Nova7.png|Nerds at a strip club. Nova11.png|Drunken Bernadette is very unsteady on her legs. Nova16.png|You have got to come with us to the male strip club. Nova7.png|Nerds at a strip club. Sf12.png|Despite the Shamy breakup, the girls' night continues. Comic8.png|The girls arguing over Thor's hammer. Nov23.jpg|Bernadette stuffing her face. Conc7.jpg|The girls having afternoon tea together. Conc3.jpg|Penny's Posse talking about their immature guys. Posse1.jpg|Penny's Posse playing Travel Twister. Comic6.png|Discussing comic books. Work14.jpg|Amy with the posse. LSP1.png|Going to Vegas!! Pn34.png|High five. Pos5.jpg|Hanging out. Corr13.png|Penny grabs the phone from Amy. Pos4.jpg|Posse time. amy 3.jpg|Amy trying alcohol for the first time. Amy kicks door closed on Dave.jpg|Amy closes her door. Ghj3.jpg|The brain that is the Posse. Amy+Bernie.png|Amy and Bernadette. 103692 d4450bc.jpg|Talking about having gotten hit on without Penny around. Amy+Bernadette.png|Amy and Bernadette. NP7.jpg|Berandette and Amy in the hotel lounge while attending a convention. SWI3.png|Take the TARDIS and use it to get Sheldon into your bedroom. Asd8.png|Watching "Serial Ape-ist 2". Asd13.png|Bernadette is fascinated by Amy's story. Asd12.png|Listening to Amy reading her Little House fan fiction story. SWI28.png|I used to play ping-pong alone. LR-17.jpg|Posse at Bernie's. 10.22 TCR-19.jpg|Girls' night out. TCE-15.jpg|Talking to Bernadette who is on bed rest. CRP32.png|My eyes are up here. CRP31.png|I emailed them about your magazine article. Nova23.png|We're going to Vegas! Nova19.png|Drunk women rushing into the hotel room. Nova14.png|Penny's such a nerd! Nova13.png|Amy having trouble standing up. Nova9.png|Planning their trip to Vegas. Nova5.png|Looking at strippers. Tcc-15.jpg|So are you going to have a Maid of Honor? Nova2.png|Nerds at a strip club. Nov5.png|Calling teenaged Penny "slutty and easy". Eq36.png|Bernadette likes the idea of re-doing their high school prom. Eq32.png|Amy found Penny's prom dress. Eq31.png|Finding Penny's prom dress. Focus3.jpg|Amy and Bernie out having a good time. Focus2.jpg|Dressed up to go out. Trc9.jpg|Discussing Bernadette's morning sickness. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-3.jpg|Stuart asks Amy out. The Recombination Hypothesis Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and Bernadette. 103692 d3506bc.jpg|Amy and Bernie getting hit on in the bar of their hotel. Amy wants to play travel twister.jpg|Amy and Bernadette. Bye19.jpg|Making a Death Star cake for "Star Wars" Day. Kt6.png|Whispering about Raj's response to Emily's invitation. Kt5.png|What should Raj do about Emily. Kt4.png|Penny gags on Emily's manipulation. Lucy5.png|Suprised at Penny jumping on Lucy, Raj's ex. Nov20.jpg|Amy waves to Raj's ex Lucy. Bet42.png|What surprises? Bet41.png|We want you to be prepared for any surprises. Bet40.png|Posse birthday dinner. Wild2.jpg|Shoe shopping. Pn55.png|♪ ♪ Ooh, baby, baby ♪ ♪ Baby, baby ♪ ♪ Bet47.png|Let's get me waxed! Pn47.png|The Posse is in the building! TBbt S5 Ep 10 Travel Twister Battle.png|Amy finally gets to play Travel Twister with other people instead of by herself. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 8.jpg|Amy with Penny and Bernadette. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 6.jpg|Amy and Bernadette help Penny comes to terms with her bullying ways in school. Comic10.png|The girls arguing comics books and eating Chinese food just like their guys. CRP27.png|Leonard, let's go. amy and the girls' first outing.jpg|Amy's first outing with the girls. Amy's first alcohol-tasting.jpg|Amy's first taste of alcohol. Pim2.jpg|Reacting to Barry's nude message. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-7.jpg|Someone blabbed about my pregnancy at work. Mil3.png|Posse having wine. Mil7.png|Worried about her pregnancy being known at work. RA11.png|Girl's Night at Amy's. LR-17.jpg|Posse at Bernie's. 10.22 TCR-19.jpg|Girls night out. TCE-15.jpg|Talking to Bernadette who is on bed rest. LR-17.jpg|Posse at Bernie's. 10.22 TCR-19.jpg|Girls night out. TCE-15.jpg|Talking to Bernadette who is on bed rest. Nov23.jpg|Penny's Posse. Nova7.png|Nerds at a strip club. Nova11.png|Drunken Bernadette is very unsteady on her legs. Nova16.png|You have got to come with us to the male strip club. Nova7.png|Nerds at a strip club. Sf12.png|Despite the Shamy breakup, the girls' night continues. Comic8.png|The girls arguing over Thor's hammer. Nov23.jpg|Bernadette stuffing her face. Conc7.jpg|The girls having afternoon tea together. Conc3.jpg|Penny's Posse talking about their immature guys. Posse1.jpg|Penny's Posse playing Travel Twister. Comic6.png|Discussing comic books. Work14.jpg|Amy with the posse. LSP1.png|Going to Vegas!! Pn34.png|High five. Pos5.jpg|Hanging out. Corr13.png|Penny grabs the phone from Amy. Pos4.jpg|Posse time. amy 3.jpg|Amy trying alcohol for the first time. Amy kicks door closed on Dave.jpg|Amy closes her door. Ghj3.jpg|The brain that is the Posse. Amy+Bernie.png|Amy and Bernadette. 103692 d4450bc.jpg|Talking about having gotten hit on without Penny around. Amy+Bernadette.png|Amy and Bernadette. NP7.jpg|Berandette and Amy in the hotel lounge while attending a convention. SWI3.png|Take the TARDIS and use it to get Sheldon into your bedroom. Asd8.png|Watching "Serial Ape-ist 2". Asd13.png|Bernadette is fascinated by Amy's story. Asd12.png|Listening to Amy reading her Little House fan fiction story. SWI28.png|I used to play ping-pong alone. LR-17.jpg|Posse at Bernie's. 10.22 TCR-19.jpg|Girls' night out. TCE-15.jpg|Talking to Bernadette who is on bed rest. CRP32.png|My eyes are up here. CRP31.png|I emailed them about your magazine article. Nova23.png|We're going to Vegas! Nova19.png|Drunk women rushing into the hotel room. Nova14.png|Penny's such a nerd! Nova13.png|Amy having trouble standing up. Nova9.png|Planning their trip to Vegas. Nova5.png|Looking at strippers. Tcc-15.jpg|So are you going to have a Maid of Honor? Nova2.png|Nerds at a strip club. Nov5.png|Calling teenaged Penny "slutty and easy". Eq36.png|Bernadette likes the idea of re-doing their high school prom. Eq32.png|Amy found Penny's prom dress. Eq31.png|Finding Penny's prom dress. Focus3.jpg|Amy and Bernie out having a good time. Focus2.jpg|Dressed up to go out. Trc9.jpg|Discussing Bernadette's morning sickness. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-3.jpg|Stuart asks Amy out. The Recombination Hypothesis Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and Bernadette. 103692 d3506bc.jpg|Amy and Bernie getting hit on in the bar of their hotel. Amy wants to play travel twister.jpg|Amy and Bernadette. Bye19.jpg|Making a Death Star cake for "Star Wars" Day. Kt6.png|Whispering about Raj's response to Emily's invitation. Kt5.png|What should Raj do about Emily. Kt4.png|Penny gags on Emily's manipulation. Lucy5.png|Suprised at Penny jumping on Lucy, Raj's ex. Nov20.jpg|Amy waves to Raj's ex Lucy. Bet42.png|What surprises? Bet41.png|We want you to be prepared for any surprises. Bet40.png|Posse birthday dinner. Wild2.jpg|Shoe shopping. Pn55.png|♪ ♪ Ooh, baby, baby ♪ ♪ Baby, baby ♪ ♪ Bet47.png|Let's get me waxed! Pn47.png|The Posse is in the building! TBbt S5 Ep 10 Travel Twister Battle.png|Amy finally gets to play Travel Twister with other people instead of by herself. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 8.jpg|Amy with Penny and Bernadette. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 6.jpg|Amy and Bernadette help Penny comes to terms with her bullying ways in school. Comic10.png|The girls arguing comics books and eating Chinese food just like their guys. CRP27.png|Leonard, let's go. Category:Penny's Posse Category:Amy Category:Trivial Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery